We propose to develop, implement and evaluate an intensive community-based smoking cessation and prevention campaign in the City of Richmond, California. The main goals are: 1) to reduce the prevalence of smoking thoughout the community, with emphasis on the Black population and 2) to develop an intervention program that is integrated into the fabric of the commuity, is amenable to formal evaluation, is cost-effective, can be sustained by the community after withdrawal of external financial support, and can be adapted readily for implementation in other communities. To accomplish this we will establish coordinated but independent intervention and evaluation teams and conduct the project in three phases. Phase 1 will consist of an assessment of the prevalence of cigarette smoking in the community. In phase 2 an intensive intervention program will be implemented throughout the commuity including community-wild "Quit Nights," employing the latest motion picture and videotape technology and printed media. This intervention will directly involve key elements of the city, including municipal government, schools, churches, other agencies, in addition to distinguished local, state and national leaders, all on a voluntary basis. We plan to use the actual making of the films as a device to help motivate the people of Richmond to stop smoking. Quitters or non-smokers (only) will be invited to be in the films or "crew" on them. In phase 3 a second prevalence study will be carried out, and analyses will be conducted to measure and evaluate the reduction in prevalence of cigarette smoking among Blacks and non-Blacks in Richmond as compared to similar state and national populations that have not been exposed to the intervention. This project will enable us to determine if a relatively inexpensive approach to cancer control though broad-based community participation in a smoking cessation campaign can be successful among non-Black. This approach, if successful, could be adopted by public health agencies, Health Maintenance Organizations, and other community agencies, and could serve as a model for cost-effective cancer prevention activities throughout the country.